


Rallentando, grazioso

by demuname



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Spoilers, Time Skips, archer-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demuname/pseuds/demuname
Summary: Three times Archer visited Rin again after the Fifth Holy Grail War; twice he went unnoticed, and once Rin noticed his presence.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer & Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Rallentando, grazioso

**Author's Note:**

> rallentando, grazioso  
> Original Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works fanfic by demuname  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night series.
> 
>  **Warning!**  
>  Contains spoilers and elements from other Fate series outside of UBW. References from Fate fandom wiki are used.

**_i._ _primo._**

It was sudden, but not unexpected.

He climbed up the stairs from the basement where he had been summoned, walking out to a blinding light. If it wasn’t for his Servant ability to adapt quickly to light, he would shield his eyes away. In front of him was a view of high buildings, red buses, cars, and people walking. He knew this place by heart, within his faded memories - it was London.

This London was from a familiar time. He knew he had been here before. There were several occasions where he would be called or summoned into the same world more than once, after all. 

An unmistaken feeling resided deep inside his chest - it was faint and vague, but he knew it was there. It was soft and fragile like a thread of string; indistinguishable if he was not keen, so easy to be ignored. 

There must be an end to the string, where it could lead him to something, or maybe someone. Archer followed it. Blind to mundane eyes, he jumped from rooftops to another until he stopped on the Big Ben. It was one of the highest places in the city, making it an optimal place for viewing. He faced towards where the connection brought him to, focusing his eyes near the river, finding a girl in red with a redheaded boy.

It felt like lifetimes ago since he had last seen her. This girl - or rather, a woman - was none other than his old master, Tohsaka Rin. The connection between them confirmed that. Her appearance had changed, now with her long hair undone, replacing the pigtails that she had always preferred. This style framed her matured, refined facial features perfectly.

She was screaming at a blonde girl who was dressed in blue, struggling to remove herself from the lock of Emiya Shirou’s arms around her shoulder joints that were preventing her from leaping forward to the girl. Archer snorted, knowing that Rin could break free from the boy easily if she used her mana. He knew where this scene would lead to.

_They were still young, with him following Rin like a henchman. He had spent another few years with her before they separated ways and at the same time, it was an end to their friendship. That was the last time he had seen her along with everyone that he knew in the past, including the ones he had considered family. Since then, he walked on his journey alone, fighting for his ideals, until the day his life was taken away._

Emiya Shirou said something to Rin which effectively shut her up. She stopped struggling against him and she gritted her teeth, shouting nonsense to the girl once more before she took Emiya Shirou’s hand, dragging him away with her.

A memory flashed in his mind, reminding him of something he had said. He told her to refrain from fighting in public which could result in property damages that she would have to pay for. It was a nightmare for Rin, especially with her financial status at that time.

Archer smiled. It was one of the memories that he was fond of. 

As they walked away, the mana that kept him here started dissolving and he slowly disappeared.

_(It was faint, but there was an aching pain inside Rin’s chest after she dragged Shirou away from Luvia. It was gone in a second and she never figured out the reason why)._

* * *

**_ii. secondo._ **

He looked up to see a bright, semilunar moon shining brightly, surrounded by the sparkling stars. It was truly a beautiful night in this world tonight.

A string inside him strummed, notifying his connection to this world. Once again, he appeared in the world belonging to his ex-master Tohsaka Rin. His link with her brought him into a big mansion that was located in the suburbs of London. Her presence was strong, much stronger than the master he had served in the past, remarkably noted by her mana supplying the invisible barrier around the perimeter.

He fazed through it, knowing well that his temporary, harmless presence couldn't be detected. He entered the mansion, examining the interior, doubting it belonged to the Tohsaka’s. The design and decorations were certainly not her taste; not with those abstract paintings on the wall and dark chandeliers adorning the ceiling. It was, however, a mage's residence, with their salience of classical architectures, hidden passageways, and underground chambers.

Archer pinpointed her location underground. He took the stairs downwards and was immediately met with a shipwreck. He shook his head, feeling a headache coming just by looking at the chaos. Papers and stacks of books were everywhere; on the table, on the floor, on the chairs. The clutter left no space for anyone to walk on without stepping on something. As he tried his best to pass through, he picked up some papers on his feet and scanned the content. There were ancient scripts amongst it, some with pictures that he recognized as the Holy Grail - or more precisely, the Greater Grail.

He paused, staring at the papers. The Lesser Grail had been destroyed by Saber under Rin's command, so perhaps she was trying to destroy the Greater Grail as well to end the Holy Grail wars. As expected from her in the least.

He hummed, stacking the papers up neatly before putting it on the nearest table. Another presence caught his attention - a man, his hair long and dark going all over the place, and his limbs sprawled on the couch in wrong angles. Despite that uncomfortable position, he was sleeping soundly.

Rin was sitting in a desk beside the couch. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, her eye bags dark behind her glasses, the colour of her red lipstick faded from her lips. She looked like she hadn't rested properly in days. Books, jewels, and paper cups reeked of coffee were scattered around her, presence unbothered as she worked, mumbling some words while she scribbled on the paper. 

Judging from her appearance, she must be at least in her mid-twenties. In his timeline, he was a mercenary in the deserts by the time, years following the path of his ideals alone. 

_What was Rin like in his universe after they separated? Would he still end up as a_ _guardian, like he currently was if they walked on the same paths?_ _Did he manage to alter the path of Emiya Shirou in this world through her?_

Archer closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his forehead. It was pointless thinking about it. Questions whose answer would forever be a mystery. He had lived too long to cling on hope.

He turned his back away, intending to leave. Before he did, he looked back to her figure for one last time and disappeared in the shadows.

_(An hour later, when Rin was scrambling on the floor for her notes, she found them neatly stacked on the table instead. She glanced at Lord El-Melloi who was still sleeping and stared at the papers in confusion for a moment before shaking her head – must be her exhaustion talking)._

* * *

**_iii. terzo._ **

Archer had just been through a tough mission and hadn't been fully recovered when the World summoned him again. 

_Are you serious,_ he thought bitterly as mana surrounded him, transporting him from his wasteland to another universe. He took a deep breath as he appeared in the forests. He stretched his limbs, moving them to judge his ability to fight. He was around 85 percent healed, and it was sufficient enough for an easy mission. 

A jolt of mana from his surroundings awoke him from his muse. _This is no mission,_ he thought, jumping to trees and branches to reach the top. _This is Fuyuki City. The forests behind the school._

Again, out of the blue, the World summoned him into _her_ world.

It was still there, their connection. Archer was amazed. Despite existing in a different time, universe, and forms, it was still there. Not even after the fact they had broken off their contract as Master and Servant.

He wanted to take it slow. He jumped off the tree and walked, enjoying the nostalgic scenery. Things changed quite a lot since the last time he was here - the roads, the cars, and some buildings that he had known were gone. A long time had passed since he had last seen Rin in London, working in that basement.

When he arrived in the front of Emiya residence, he stopped to appreciate the view in front of him. Though located in a different universe, it was the same house he had grown up in and left behind to pursue his ideals.

Overall, the house was still the same with only the walls yellowed by age. The once empty garden was now filled with herbs and flowers in various colours. Archer smiled to himself, remembering the times he had tended the gardens in the Tohsaka residence. _Must be her doing. Probably hijacking that boy's property._

He jumped to the roof. There were traces of mana around the dojo and Rin was inside. The door was suddenly being thrown open by a boy as he dashed out, followed by Rin closely, kicking him from behind. He managed to dodge with barely enough time to roll his back on the ground and standing quickly. 

_I guess her skills are still impeccable, even until now._

The boy threw a punch to Rin which she easily caught with her hand. She kicked his stomach by her knee, ending the fight as the boy crouched down. He held his stomach and looked up to a smirking Rin.

It was the moment when Archer could see his face properly and his eyes widened. His hair and eyes were the same shade as Rin's; but his face, however - Archer swore that he looked exactly the same as Emiya Shirou. A glint of light reflecting from her left hand caught his attention into a ring encircling her finger.

He gulped. Did he- Did Emiya Shirou-?

"Kaa-san! Do you really need to hit me that hard? If I didn't enhance my circuits in time, I would be bleeding right now!" 

She chuckled. "You're the one who told me not to hold back, didn't you?" 

The boy pouted, not saying anything back. Rin crouched down to him and used her healing spell on his stomach. 

"You're getting better," she said. "Just remember to count the length between you and the enemy. There's no distance in hand-to-hand combat like in sword-fighting."

"Thank you for today." He mumbled, looking away. Rin stood up, offering her hand to help him up. "I'll get some ice tea." 

He left and Rin waited in the veranda, the same place where he'd used to sit with Kiritsugu. She wiped off her sweat with a towel and the boy arrived with a few glasses of tea.

"I'm hungry," Rin stated. "Do we have anything to eat?"

He shook his head. "No, but I'm going to cook now anyways. I'll take out some leftover snacks."

"What are you making tonight?"

"Hamburg," he answered. A glint sparkled in his eyes. "Tou-chan is coming home tonight, right?"

"Another attempt, I see," she said, teasing. "Let's see if you can win this time."

"I won't lose!" He shouted, marching his way inside.

Rin was finally alone. She removed the hairband from her ponytail and sipped on her tea. Archer dared to hop down, standing mere metres away from her, still invisible to anyone's sight. 

She was there, so close within his reach, yet so far from his grasp.

Rin looked up to the sky, looking calm and relaxed. The wind blew and she opened her eyes suddenly, moving her head side to side. "Archer?"

His heart skipped a beat. Her whisper strummed the connection inside his chest. She wasn't supposed to know- or did she? If it's true, all this time, the connection between them wasn't his alone to feel-

"Archer?" she called again. He didn't dare to move. "Is that you? Are you here?"

"Rin," He said, materializing himself. "Yes. It's me."

Eyes wide and lips gaping, she fell into silence. A moment passed before she regained her composure back. "Just how- why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know it myself."

"It shouldn't be possible," she mumbled. "There's no- without a huge source of mana, sustaining heroic spirits shouldn't be possible-"

"Rin," he said, stopping her mid-sentence. "Does it really matter?"

Turquoise eyes met his grey. She shook her head softly and sighed.

"No. I guess it's not," she answered, scooting to the side and tapped the empty spot beside him. "Join me?"

Archer obliged. He declined her offer for tea, focusing more on the distance between them- 

Electricity buzzed into their magic circuit when their hands collided and their connection pulsated in harmony - just like the first time they had met.

"This feeling… it's been a while." She said, looking at her hand. "It's been what, thirty years, I think? In this timeline, I mean."

Only thirty years passed since they had fought in the Holy Grail War. To him, so much time had passed and if not for Rin's promise, he would long forget about everything they had been through.

But speaking of time, he thought it was a good chance to pick on her.

"Of course," he smirked, "No wonder. Are those wrinkles that I see around your eyes? It's been a long time indeed." 

A powerful punch hit him on his arm, enough to make him feel pain. " _Ow!"_

"Is that how you compliment a woman, Archer? Mind you, in a few years, I’m going to be fifty already,” she glared. ”I look way younger than people my age." 

Rubbing the place where Rin had punched him, he chuckled. It was a nostalgic feeling. “You never change, do you?”

The look on her eyes softened and her lips quirked a little. “Some things never do, I suppose.”

Comfortable silence washed over them. The evening sky was a beautiful gradation of orange completed with a breeze of chill air.

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” She whispered, still looking up. “You could pop up anywhere, yet you’re here in Fuyuki?”

“Funny isn’t it,” He replied, deciding to keep quiet about the times he had visited her in the past. It’s probably better to leave the story out. “Maybe it’s because of that first Command Spell you used on me.”

Rin laughed. “Unfortunately for you, I’m hard to get rid of.”

A warm feeling flooded his chest. It’s refreshing to see her or anyone in particular to laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen someone laughed, considering the time he spent on the battlefield.

Footsteps were approaching them and he looked at Rin for an affirmation. She nodded and he dematerialized. The boy before, now clad in an apron, brought some snacks and after taking away the empty glasses of tea, he left.

Once he was out of sight, Archer materialized himself back. “His name is Ichirou,” she pointed out before he could even ask. “He looks scarily similar to Shirou. It’s like I’m seeing the high-school version of him come to life.”

His breath hitched. The only confirmation he needed had been assured - he accomplished his mission in changing Emiya Shirou’s life. For once in his long life, the heavy burden and distress buried in his chest eased, finally allowing for him to breathe once again-

“You know I never break my promises,” she said, smiling. His eyes were glossy from the tears that threatened to fall, heart filled with jumbled emotions, and millions of thoughts running in his mind - yet no words could come out.

No matter which universe he belonged to, Rin would be there, saving his life again and again.

She leaned on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Archer returned her embrace and buried his face in the crook of her neck. The way her shape, her scent, and her warmth felt so familiar and right in his arms reminded him of how he had missed her. She made him feel like he was not alone anymore, that she was here for him, no matter how far he had strayed away. 

He held her tighter, afraid to let go of her and the relief, comfort, and peace he had long forgotten. 

_(Rin could feel her shoulder wet as she patted his back gently and stroked his hair. She let him, though being suffocated by his death grip because the idiot probably didn't realize he was crying)._

They stayed in that position for a while before Archer finally broke their embrace. The sound of the door opening followed by "tadaima" and "okaeri, Tou-chan" was a sign for him to leave.

"Thank you, Rin," he said, smiling. "For taking care of my younger self." 

"Idiot," she scoffed, followed by a soft smile. "You don't need to thank me. Things might be different between us in your life, but I truly believe that 'the me' in every universe is happy with you, Emiya-kun."

_He remembered. This_ was what he had fought for. He sacrificed the people around him, his life, and even his afterlife - to see people happy and become happy himself. 

He hummed, closing his eyes, cherishing the serenity in him. The mana that kept him in this world started dissolving, a cue that he didn't have much more time. He bent down to leave a soft kiss on Rin's cheek. She cupped his face in her hand and stroked his cheek softly with her thumb. 

"Take care of yourself."

He would take her word for granted. "I will." 

The gut feeling inside him told him that this was the last time he would see her. He was glad to see her eyes devoid of sadness, unlike the first time they had said goodbye. 

"Goodbye, Archer." 

As the last speck of his mana flew away, he whispered, "Goodbye, Rin."

_This was the ending he had hoped for, to say a goodbye without any regrets._

* * *

**_iv. quarto._ **

Archer was expecting to be transferred into a battlefield for a mission, yet he ended up his wasteland instead. He stood on the highest point of his infinite reality, a hill where he usually spent his time making sorts of blades and swords. He could see and feel every mana vaporizing from his land, slowly disappearing from his sight. He looked down at his feet to see them also dispersing into the air. 

_Ah, what a beautiful sight to see._

The reason it happened, he didn't know it himself, but he let it be. His hand moved to the jewel he always kept inside his pocket - the pendant he had since that one fateful day, once upon a time - to find it was also dissipating from the already rusted chain. 

"You did well," a voice said, "Now go."

Archer knew them. _Alaya. The World._

He took a deep breath and smiled, standing still until every part of his world disappeared. He closed his eyes with his heart and soul in tranquillity, and let the last dust of himself flew away.

His job as a guardian, a fulfilment of his ideals, had finally come to an end. 

_(Everyone had fallen asleep when Rin climbed down the bed, unable to sleep. She approached the veranda, looking up to the sky, illuminated by the moonlight. As a shooting star passed, she could feel the faint line inside her fading until nothing was left behind. A star shone and glinted, and she smiled, knowing that his wish had finally been granted)._

**Author's Note:**

> a fic for my heart who aches peace for archer.
> 
> rallentando: gradually getting slower  
> grazioso: gracefully  
> (both words are from italian musical terms)  
> used some reference from the fandom wiki, particularly on the second part about the greater grail and Alaya.  
> and yes, a tiny reference of Shokugeki no Soma in the scene between rin and ichirou ;)
> 
> thank you for stopping by!


End file.
